


So Kiss Me

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can’t bring himself to close his eyes, wanting to see everything and commit it to memory for the rest of his life. He doesn’t ever want to forget how vulnerable and young Derek looks with all his walls down, or how his fingers feel as they press against stiff well-worn denim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miszxbrii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/gifts).



> Brii made this edit a while ago (the link is long gone and I didn't reblog it weeh oListen to this song while reading please

There are many who would say that this - them - has been a long way coming. Many of them would also express their disbelief that they’ve taken this long to get to the point that they’re are. Some of them are bound to roll their eyes and comment that they’re idiots for taking the long way, the cautious path, when the answer was obvious.  
  


The thing of it is that, that’s not the point. They’re aware that the answer was obvious. That it wasn’t necessary to be so cautious about this. They  _know_ that they didn’t  _have_ to spend several weeks carefully circling each other, wondering, judging, _talking_ , measuring the change between them and the ripples that will be created as a result. But they'd opted for the hard road anyways.

They’d taken the long road because they wanted to be careful of many things - they wanted to be sure that they would work out, that they were capable of withstanding the test of time, that they don’t hold unrealistic expectations from each other, to say the least. But mostly, they were cautious because neither of them want to be hurt again. And didn't want to be the source of the other's hurt.   
  


That one goes without saying when it comes to Derek but Stiles? He  _knows_ all the way down in his  _soul_ that whatever he’s got (going to have? might have?) with Derek has the potential to break him in ways that he might (hopefully, fingers crossed, knock on wood, toss a bit of salt over his shoulder for good luck that _that_ never happens) never ever understand.   
  


It’s the world’s biggest mystery to Stiles how his feelings for Derek have gone from antagonistic to this warm mess of love, possessiveness, trust, protectiveness, irritation, fondness. He understands how he went from not being able to stand the guy to being sort of friends, that one’s easy enough to figure out. But after that? Stiles is hard pressed to pinpoint the moment, or even moments, where things had began to change.  
  


This moment though? Right here? He can see the change happening. Tonight, on their first date they shyly but happily agreed upon, Stiles can see the moment blossoming before his eyes.

 

It’s right in front of him in the form of Derek standing before him, eyes hooded and fluttering shut as he leans in. Stiles is stupidly aware of several unrelated facts in that moment - Derek’s eyelashes might not be really long they’re lush and thick; there’s a really loud cricket or something a few feet behind them; the stars are sparkling brightly overhead; his hands are resting gently on Derek’s forearms, which are resting with the same tenderness on Stiles’ hips.  
  


When he feels Derek’s quiet exhale brush over his mouth, Stiles winds up holding his breath in wordless delight and nerves. ‘ _This is it_.’ He thinks, shivering when Derek’s nose slides against his own. Stiles is  _finally_ going to know how Derek’s lips feel and taste like, how his beard will feel, how Derek kisses…  
  


Stiles can’t bring himself to close his eyes, wanting to see everything and commit it to memory for the rest of his life. He doesn’t ever want to forget how vulnerable and young Derek looks with all his walls down, or how his fingers feel as they press against stiff well-worn denim.   
  


For a moment Derek pauses, less than a centimetre between their lips and breathes in through his mouth. The moment’s hesitation makes Stiles just a tiny bit. It’s so Derek that it’s painful - always scared of making the first move out of his weirdly chivalrous notion that he might be forcing himself on Stiles (despite the fact that he’s well past 20 now!).   
  


So Stiles takes the whole matter into his own hands, pushes himself carefully up on his toes and firmly presses his lips against Derek’s. It’s not the softest of kisses, nor the most passionate. It’s firm and filled with intent. He wants Derek to know that he’s ready and willing to jump off this crazy-tall ledge they’ve been tottering on for so long. So long as Derek's there with him, Stiles is ready to take the leap.  
  


Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, frowning a little as he tries to pour all his affection and love into the simple touch. He hopes that Derek understands everything he’s trying to say (and if not, then well. That’s what words are for). The short hairs of Derek’s scruff tease Stiles’ chin, pulling out a strange noise that’s half way between a laugh and a moan. It makes Derek move, slip his hands behind Stiles’ back and pull him in closer.  
  


He’s more than happy to follow, hands sliding up muscled arms while Derek slowly pushes him back so that Stiles is this close to being dip-kissed. It makes him smile until it grows into a happy grin that makes it impossible for them to hold the kiss.   
  


When Stiles opens his eyes, there’s no word in any known language for the burst of warmth that  _explodes_ in him at the sight of a similar bright grin on Derek’s face. He can only grin harder and cup Derek’s face, pressing their foreheads together when the werewolf murmurs, “Finally.” 


End file.
